Almost Honest
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Georgie and Jason are together. Georgie ends up shot and Jason feels that he's the one to blame.Georgie still hasn't woken up and its been weeks. Georgie/Jason pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Morgan hated hospitals. He always had and when he was the patient, he almost always broke out. But now he was at General Hospital and he had no intention of leaving. Then again he wasn't the injured party, it was his girlfriend. Jason shifted in the hospital room chair clearly uncomfortable.

It wasn't as if the chair were new territory, he'd been there for the two weeks she had been there. Maybe he was uncomfortable being there because he knew it was his fault. It hadn't sunk in till just then that she had been shot. She had been shot in the head and she still hadn't regained consciousness.

Jason had been through this before with Sam getting shot. But this was different on so many levels. He loved Georgie more than he thought possible. This wasn't his fault, even though he blamed himself and Mac of course blamed him. Seeing Georgie unmoving aside from the motion of her chest going up and down, it reminded him of what happened to Michael. There were so many similarities, it was eerie and this fact wasn't lost on Jason. He'd find out what happened and why and most importantly who was behind it later. She was so pale; her skin missing the vibrant colors he'd seen only a few weeks ago. He desperately wanted her to open her beautiful brown eyes and reassure him that it wasn't his fault. He might just believe it, if it came from her.

Sitting there with nothing but free time left Jason remembering. At the moment he was remembering the first time he actually talked to Georgie. He'd seen her a thousand times before but he hadn't actually paid much attention to her. At least not till that day.

_Georgie was pouring coffee for someone when the door to Kelly's opened and three men with masks and guns entered. Georgie didn't let on she was freaking out at all knowing fear would not help the situation. But she was freaking out in her head because she was too young to die in some robbery gone wrong. That was probably how it would turn out—WRONG because that was how Port Charles was. It was a place where nothing went according to plan._

_One of the men told Georgie to empty the register, so she quickly did so. She accidentally dropped a few bills and hurriedly bent down to pick them up. As she was about to rise back up, her eyes caught Mike's shotgun. She debated on grabbing it; she was trained in using guns. She had shown Spinelli how to use one many times. But in the end Georgie decided against it. There were three of them, all armed and one of her. Even with the gun? She'd probably end up dead._

_Georgie rose to her feet and shoved the recovered bills into the bag. She pushed the bag towards the man and silently prayed they would be on their way. No such luck though as one of the robbers pulled Georgie back into the kitchen. He had handed off the money to one of his accomplices. So now? It seemed he wanted something else from Georgie. As his hands roamed all over her, she struggled to get free. But he was too strong so she just screamed praying someone would help her and soon._

_Less than a minute later; after the man had ripped her shirt open, Georgie heard gunshots followed by a thudding sound. She heard someone yell "In the back" and a moment or two later the kitchen door burst open to reveal Jason Morgan. Jason had been going to Kelly's to get some coffee when he stumbled across the robbery and decided to take care of it. He was Jason Morgan after all and he wasn't frightened in the face of death._

"_Step away and maybe I won't shoot you" Jason said with his gun trained on the lone robber._

_The man turned and removed his hands taking a step back. He went to reach for his own gun and Jason fired one shot off. It landed perfectly between the man's eyes and he fell face down to the ground._

"_Said maybe"_

_Georgie was now shaking. She looked down and saw that her shirt was opened and she wrapped it around herself best she could._

"_Uh…Thank you" she managed to get out._

_Jason knew that Georgie must be in shock and he needed to remember what to do in that situation._

"_Georgie" He said gently as he took a step towards her. "Are you okay?"_

"_No" she said barely above a whisper. She looked up at Jason. "But I will be"_

They hadn't had much of a conversation that day, but that was the day that Jason knew Georgie was stronger than most thought. He sat there in the hospital remembering how he couldn't get over how sure she was that she'd be alright. Most women would probably answer with a maybe or a flat out never, but she had been insistent on that day and many others that she'd be fine eventually.

Jason's gaze fell on Georgie once again. Even in her condition she was still beautiful. Everyone in Port Charles seemed blind to that fact, they all favored Maxie for some reason. Jason honestly couldn't stand Maxie because she went on and on—just like Spinelli. Only Maxie's ranting never led anywhere useful and usually led to Jason having a headache.

He'd been telling himself that she would open those beautiful eyes up soon and just say something—anything. He swore he wouldn't break down or give up on her and he hadn't given up. He was just reaching the point where he was imagining his life without her in it. He took her hand in his and looked over at her.

"Please Georgie, wake up"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason had begged Georgie to wake up so many times. After that he turned to a person he rarely ever talked to which was God, bargaining that he'd do anything if she would just wake up and be okay. While he never wanted to leave Georgie even if she wasn't awake, he usually was made to at least for a few hours. She had family and friends who loved her. The first day when Maxie and Mac had shown up and told Jason to leave, Jason and Mac had fought. It was only Robin coming and rationalizing things so that Jason would understand that made him finally leave.

"Be back later" He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. Then he stood from the uncomfortable chair and made his way to the door. Jason opened the door and then walked out letting the door close behind him. He stood outside of the door for a moment taking a deep breath and running one of his hands through his hair. He needed air and he needed it now.

Jason went to the elevator and took it down. He quickly made his way out of General Hospital. Jason walked for what seemed like forever before winding up at Kelly's. He went inside and sat down at his familiar table. He told the waitress he wanted coffee. When he looked up, it reminded him of all the times he'd run into Georgie especially the night he first kissed her.

_Georgie was refilling the sugar containers when she heard the door to Kelly's open. She looked up at the sound and spotted Jason Morgan; her savior a few weeks prior. She hadn't realized she was still pouring the sugar and kept doing so till it over filled and spilled onto the counter._

"_Crap" she said with a sigh. Now she'd have to clean that up. She watched as Jason took a seat and she looked around for Lulu. "Figures she's nowhere to be found" Georgie said under her breath. She quickly cleaned up the mess she had made and then replaced the now full sugars back into their rightful places. She grabbed her notepad and pen and made her way to Jason's table._

"_What can I get for you?" Georgie asked flashing a sweet smile. She was known for being the best waitress there if only for the reason that she loved people. She was hardly ever in a bad mood and she didn't really let it show if she was._

"_Just coffee" Jason replied looking up for the first time since he'd walked in. Ever since helping Georgie a few weeks earlier, he'd felt something for her. He wanted to be the one taking care of her, protecting her, he wanted to be the one making sure she never cried. But logically—in his head he knew that was very wrong. She was the commissioners daughter, she was significantly younger than he was, and to top it all off? His life was dangerous._

"_Alright, be right back" She said as she took off to get his coffee. It took a minute to fix and she headed back for his table. She set it down in front of him and then glanced at her watch. It was time for her break. She'd noticed that he seemed to be avoiding her since she hadn't seen him in the past week or two._

_She turned on her heel to head off to take her break. But her curiousity got the best of her and she just as quickly turned back around and sat opposite of Jason. She wanted a reason why he ran off whenever he spotted her recently._

_"Georgie?" He asked confused. He didnt remember inviting her to sit down. Maybe he'd missed it--he was brain damaged after all._

_"Jason? Now that we've acknowledged we remember each others names let me just get right to it. Why are you avoiding me lately like the plague?" She asked leaning her elbows on the table. "I mean first you play white knight and save me, even spend some time with me? then you bail like a bat out of hell. I dont get it..i know im smart. But i swear when i try to figure you out i feel dumb as a rock" She admitted as her eyes caught his._

_He tried to tear his gaze away from her brown eyes. But he couldn't--couldn't or wouldn't. Jason wasn't sure which was the truth, all he knew was that he was currently lost in her brown eyes and he knew just by looking into them that he wouldn't be able to lie well to her. Jason took a breath and a moment, fabricating excuses took no time at all for normal people._

_"You aren't dumb, Georgie" He replied not breaking eye contact. "I just--I can't.." He trailed off. He finally stopped looking into her eyes and eyed the door. It looked real good at that moment. He got up from the seat and tossed down a five dollar bill for the coffee and went out the door heading for the alleyway quickly._

_Georgie instantly felt anger rising up inside her when he just got up and took off. She wasn't settling for that, Dillon had done it and it got him nowhere. It was getting Jason nowhere either, and he'd learn that the hard way. She went outside and the cold air hit her, she shivered but didn't give up her pursuit of the leather jacket wearing enforcer. When she found him down the alley that was next to Kelly's she stood there across from him with her arms crossed in front of her. She still was shivering even though she was ignoring the fact that it was the end of November and beginning to get cold pretty damn fast._

_"You aren't getting off that easy. "I just--I can't.." is not an answer" she said annoyed. "Is honesty really that hard a concept? I know you kill people for a living, but your moral compass can't be so completely skewed that you can't even tell the truth anymore" she said._

_"Look, I just can't be around you. You, Georgie..You're the police commissioners daughter, and your younger than me...and..you're sweet and innocent.."Jason trailed off trying to find the words but they weren't coming. Nothing was coming easily at the moment._

_"I'm missing the point here..so im young" she said. "and i have a father who hates you, and im sometimes sweet, and play innocent well. Those arent good excuses. Not good enough ones to me at least" She shrugged. She hadn't stopped shivering and Jason took notice of that taking off his coat and putting it around her. She smiled as a thanks for the jacket and took a moment before she looked back at him._

_"I'm dangerous and even being friends would be a bad idea" he said clearly running out of excuses._

_She took a step closer to him and soon there wasn't much space between them at all._

_"Who said anything about being friends? Come on, i know the real reason you're avoiding me. You, Jason Morgan are scared of what'll happen with little old me" Georgie said with a smirk._

_"I'm not scared of anything. I just--life isn't always about what you want. You can't always just do whatever you want, Georgie" Jason looked at her._

_"Not always, but you can do whatever you want here. So if your really not scared--then prove it. Do whatever it is you want to do right now. If it's leaving then I won't stop you"_

_Jason knew that was far from what he wanted to do at the moment. He hadn't wanted to walk out of Kelly's but he had alarms blaring in his head. He was Jason Morgan and he couldn't corrupt Georgie Jones. He couldn't take someone so beautiful and innocent and fragile at that..and break her into a billion pieces. She'd still be beautiful..just a beautiful disaster._

_"I.."_

_He debated for a second or two and that was all it took for him to decide that he knew full well what he wanted. Jason grabbed Georgie and pulled her to him and kissed her softly and gently at first, but rougher as it continued. In some ways the kiss was what he had expected it to be like, but in others it was so different. He didn't want to stop but he felt the familiar need for oxygen nagging him and broke it first. He gazed into her eyes searching for anything at all._

_Georgie licked her lips savoring the taste of the first kiss that had ever made her go weak in the knees. She looked back into his eyes when he looked into hers. "Wow" She said a smile forming on her face._

_"Yeah wow..I.." he trailed off. Reality began seeping back into his head disrupting the fantasy he'd lived in for the past two minutes. "I shouldn't have done that" He said taking a step back. Georgie took off the jacket and handed it back to Jason. Once he had his trusty leather jacket in hand, he took off. Georgie could tell he wanted her and now nothing would stop her from getting him._

Jason snapped out of it when the waitress set down the coffee. He quickly drank it down and left some cash for it on the table along with a decent enough tip. Then he went to the door so fast people thought he had been a ghost. He needed to get back to the hospital. He had just left and people would be gathering around in a line to see Georgie, but he needed to put it all on the line. Tell her how he felt because maybe if he did--maybe just maybe she'd come back to him. That was all he wanted--was her back.

He'd gotten to General Hospital in less than ten minutes. It'd taken another fifteen to get rid of Maxie with the help of Spinelli. Thank god that Spinelli could convince Maxie to leave because she was really starting to piss Jason off with her ranting, pointing and random bitching and moaning about NOTHING. Jason went inside and shut the hospital room door. He sat down in the chair he had vacated less than a half hour or so ago and took her hand in his once again. He just hoped this would work because he was slowly losing his mind not seeing her brown eyes, not hearing her voice, or her laugh.

"Georgie, you wouldn't take no for an answer with us. So im not taking a no for an answer with you. You have to wake up. I need you, Mac and Maxie and even your parents need you even if they're rarely around. Robin misses you and I know that might not seem like enough reason to come back here. But I need you, I can't live if living is being without you. I mean you showed me it was okay to be myself, and you've never once asked me to change. Never once have you made me feel like I wasn't enough or right for you. You get me better than most people do and I know you think that your not enough. I know you think thats true, and that your not as experienced as Sam and Elizabeth and your cousin" He said pausing to take a breath. "But, I don't want your cousin or Sam or Elizabeth. I want you, and You can be the most experienced person in the world or the least and it wouldn't change anything. I'd still...I'd still love you" Jason said. He had never said the words "I love you" to her. He'd always done the whole "me too" or "ditto" thing. It wasn't as if he hadn't felt that way. He was just so used to saying it and getting himself in over his head, invested in a relationship that he tried not to now. "I love you, and I love you the way you are..and being with you is better than being with Sam or Elizabeth or anyone else--because its you. It's you..and I just want you to wake up because im only me when im with you, Georgie"

He looked down at their hands hoping by some miracle maybe she'd wake up. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. But then he felt her squeeze his hand--at least thats what he thought he felt.

"Georgie???"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you SO much for all your lovely reviews. I do appreciate them and it makes me want to update quickly. I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter. I tried not to make a ton but you know how it is XD. Also, I wrote this chapter today and I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first two. But I promise more memories in the future chapters and I'll tell you right now...One of them involves Jason dancing: D. so go ahead and Squeee yourself silly. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. Here's chapter 3.

Georgie opened her eyes and looked around. At first everything was blurry, but then she blinked a few times and it all came into focus. She saw a man and he was saying her name. Clearly her name was Georgie. She thought it sounded right. But she had no idea what happened or who the man currently holding her hand tightly was.

"Who—who are you?" Georgie asked looking at him.

The sound of her voice brought a smile to Jason's face. But listening to what she had said quickly replaced it with a frown. She didn't know who he was? What kind of sick joke was this? She wakes up and comes back only to have no memory?

"Jason, Jason Morgan" he said. "I should get your doctor" he added about to stand up. Maybe Patrick could examine her and tell him it would only be temporary.

Georgie still had no idea about who she was, or he was really. But something somewhere deep down inside was screaming to make him stay. Maybe he knew what happened to her. She had to know. Georgie reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him. "No wait, please stay…Jason right? I really don't want to be alone" She said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll stay"

"Uh, so how do we know each other?" She asked. "And what happened to me? I mean do you know?"

"You and I…well...you're my girlfriend" Jason said taking a breath. Why did it feel like he couldn't breathe? "And I know what happened to you, I'll tell you" He said with a heavy sigh. That was the last thing he wanted to do—relive her shooting. But she wanted to know.

_Georgie looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her to get off. She had no idea where Lulu was, but Brooklynn was home for the holidays and could handle it. She took off her work stuff and put it away for the day. Then she headed for the coat rack and put her coat, hat, and scarf on. It was December, snowing, and freezing outside. So she tended to bundle up._

_She grabbed her purse and waved goodnight to Mike and Brooklynn. Georgie then opened the door and headed outside. A cool breeze hit her and she shivered wrapping her jacket more tightly around her. She was meeting her boyfriend Jason. They had to get moments when they could because Mac really didn't approve._

_Georgie made her way to the docks and she looked around. She didn't see Jason anywhere which was weird because he usually showed up first. Five minutes went by and she was about to leave when she heard footsteps. Georgie turned and saw Jason. She smiled brightly as she went over to him. She was standing a few inches away from him._

_Jason didn't wait for Georgie to lean in. He kissed her roughly. He was craving her, he needed her, and yet he knew anything more than kissing would have to wait. At least until later when they went back to the penthouse._

_Georgie broke the kiss first and took a moment to catch her breath. "Someone missed me" she said with a smile._

"_I always miss you" Jason admitted. He did miss her almost 24/7. But after tonight he was hoping he wouldn't have to._

"_Well for the record..." She trailed off. "..I miss you too"_

"_I really hate this and you know that, Georgie"_

"_I know. But what do you want me to do? I mean I have work at Kelly's, candy striping at GH, plus a full course load. You work too you know" she sighed. "And it doesn't help that Mac doesn't approve of us" she admitted. She really hadn't expected him to honestly. He never approved of her boyfriends. But at the same time, she wished he would approve and make life easier._

_Jason took a few steps back. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. He was thinking. Really, he was just trying to phrase what he wanted to say. He'd learned the hard way to think before you speak._

"_I know and I don't expect you to give up work or school" he said. He loved that she worked so hard, that she didn't just want things handed to her. "But I mean maybe things might be a little easier if you moved out of Mac's" Jason explained._

"_Move out? And go where, Jason. It's not like I make a lot waitressing. It wouldn't be nearly enough for an apartment"_

_Jason looked at her. "Move in with me" he suggested. "We'd be together a lot more, and I know you love the penthouse." Jason hoped she would say yes. But he'd understand if she said no. Even if he didn't want her to._

_Georgie looked back at Jason. If she moved out of Mac's she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking out. At twenty-one it was ridiculous anyway. Plus she loved Jason and waking up every morning in his arms sounded amazing. A smile formed on her face and she nodded. "Yes" she said before kissing him quickly._

_A moment later they broke apart. They heard the shots and Jason pulled them both to the ground. He leaned up and returned fire until he was out of bullets. Once he was sure whoever it was had left, he replaced his gun to its designated spot. He then shook Georgie gently. He figured she'd hit her head when they hit the ground. When she didn't stir he flipped her over and saw it. She had been shot in the head. He laid her head in his lap as he dialed 911 and quickly tried to wake her up. _

"_Georgie!"_

_Once again, as always in his life Jason Morgan was holding his life in his arms. She was bloody, non responsive, and shot in the worst place possible. If she died? So would he._

Once he had finished telling Georgie the entire story he looked at her. How do you tell your amnesiac girlfriend your sorry she got shot because you off people for a living?

"So that's what happened" he said after about five minutes of silence. He couldn't stand the silence. He could with a lot of people including Sonny and Carly. Hell he preferred it with those two and especially Elizabeth. But silence with Georgie always had meant bad things. They usually fought after long silences or they'd just gotten done fighting and she was contemplating what to do about whatever they'd fought about.

"So I agreed to move in with you and then someone just shoots me for no reason?" She asked. "I mean am I a bad person? Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking at him a little scared to know. She didn't know that she was an amazing person, with a heart of gold, and a weakness for anyone in need.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Georgie"

"Well then why'd I get shot?"

"I don't know for sure. This could be my fault" he said looking down at the floor. "But this could also be something that has nothing to do with us. So I don't know what to tell you, Georgie" He sighed. "And I hate that I have nothing for an explanation. But I promise you I will find out who shot you and they'll pay. You didn't do anything wrong. If you believe nothing else that I tell you, please believe that" Jason said looking at her. He wouldn't beg her to believe him because at one point he had been her. But he couldn't allow her to think she was some god awful person.

"I believe you. I mean...I have no idea why. But somehow I just know I can trust you. You won't ever lie to me right?" She asked. "I mean I'm at a disadvantage here because I can't tell if you're lying about my past"

"No, I won't ever lie to you. I promise"

"Thank You" She said with a sincere smile. While she didn't remember anything other than her name, she felt as if everything would be okay. She had Jason, and while their past was a giant void in her head? She just knew she had to be wherever he was and trust what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank You for the wonderful reviews. Long as I see interest in this story I will try to update regularly. Personally, I love this couple. I'm glad to see that you all enjoy them as well. I'm skipping ahead to New Years Eve in this next chapter. I just thought it would be the easiest place for me to have dancing enter the picture. Also Georgie WAS attacked by the TMK, in this story she survived after being found by JASON. So they were already involved at that point. I'm thinking they've been involved since about...I want to say nov of 2007? I can't be too sure--but that's what I'm thinking in my head. So clearly I will have to relive that TMK mess but it won't be this chapter. But it did happen, just wanted you all to know that XD. Even though I think Diego killing Georgie on the show was so out of character for Diego but Whatever...GH writers suck, I'm better...I think anyway. Everyone here on is way better than GH in reality. Heres the new chapter, as promised you shall get Jason...dancing past and present XD

It was two weeks later and Georgie had been released from General Hospital. It was her third day out of the hospital and it just so happened to be New Years Eve. Mac had pleaded with Georgie to move back home with him and Maxie but she wouldn't hear of it. Georgie had actually insisted on moving in with Jason as she had previously agreed to before losing her memory. Most didn't understand why, but Georgie knew why she wanted to. He was one of the few people in her life who wasn't trying to force her to remember. He made her smile and laugh and without even really trying. He told her stories about them, but only when she asked him to. She hadn't had any memories return yet and while that was frustrating, Georgie wasn't overly worried. Patrick had explained that it might take some time and it could be anything that could trigger her memories to come flooding back.

Georgie was sitting on the couch downstairs with her feet curled under her and a book in her hand. She had been reading like crazy since she'd been released from the hospital. If she wasn't talking to Jason? She was reading. Today she was reading Twilight because according to almost everyone it was an amazing book. She was halfway through it already and she had formed an opinion. She thought it was a great book, she loved the romance forming between Bella and Edward and the forbidden aspect to it because of the Vampire-human issue. But she didn't love the length of the book. It was long and she didn't know if she would be able to finish it in one day. Georgie's eyes were beginning to hurt and she decided she needed a break. She closed the book and set it down on the table that was in front of her and then leaned back into the couch. She was about to get up and head upstairs to her room when she heard the door opening. She couldn't help but be excited at that because it most likely meant Jason was home.

Although it could also mean Spinelli was home and while Georgie thought he was very nice, he was also very annoying. He made her head hurt with the way he talked and she didn't think in a million years she would ever be able to decipher half of what he said. The door opened to reveal Jason and a bright smile found its way to Georgie's face.

Jason closed the door and took off his leather jacket putting on the back of the chair. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. It seemed like he only alternated between blue, black, and grey t-shirts and just shirts in general.

"Hey" Georgie said.

"Hey"

"So, I had a question" She looked at him. She just had to know the answer.

"Okay...go for it" He said as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Why exactly do you only seem to wear three colors? I mean you seem to only wear black, navy blue and grey" Georgie said. "It's just an observation on my part. I guess I have way too much time on my hands right now with winter break and all"

"I hadn't actually realized I did that" Jason admitted. "I mean it's not intentional or anything, I guess that's just what I have in the closet" he shrugged. "Plus I can't see myself wearing bright colors, it just...doesn't suit my life" He said. It didn't fit his life at all because it was dark and he had plenty of demons chasing him. The only light thing that he had was Georgie really and at times he contemplated whether or not she belonged there. But he always in the end decided she did--mostly because he was selfish and unsure if he could handle her not being there.

"Ah" She said nodding in understanding. "Explains a lot--I mean that it doesn't work with your life and all. So, you got any plans for New Years Eve? Going to go out and party till the sun comes up? Or watch the ball drop on TV?" She asked curiously. She wanted to do something for New Years. But she didn't know what to do honestly. "What did we do last year on New Years?" Georgie asked looking over at Jason. She knew from what he had told her that they had been together for a long time since November of 2007 or so. So it wasn't insane to think that they had spent the holiday together.

"No, I'm not gonna go out. Carly's throwing some party at the Metro Court. She invited me to come but I told her I was going to pass. It's not really my scene" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably just stay in" He said looking at Georgie. He was surprised she asked what they did last year, but he remembered it all too well. It wasn't as if it was anything crazy that they had done at least by normal people's standards. But it was crazy by Jason's standards because he really didn't…dance. He just didn't and everyone in his life knew that he hated it so they didn't even ask. "Last year? Well we stayed in" He said. It was then he started to explain it to Georgie.

_It was about 10 at night on New Years and Georgie was currently doing something she did quite frequently. She was sneaking out of her room and climbing down the lattice so that she could see her boyfriend. It was ridiculous by so many standards. She was far past legal and wasn't a child but Mac treated her like one still. So she had to resort to things like sneaking out and lying. Georgie was known for being a person who never lied and always did the right it shocked even herself the first time she told a flat out lie._

_Georgie climbed down the lattice and then quietly made her way to her car parked in the garage. She climbed into the car and started it up pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. It wasn't a far drive over to the building that the penthouse was in. She parked her car in the parking garage and went to the elevator getting in. Georgie pushed the correct button and waited as the elevator took her up to the floor. When the doors opened she stepped off the elevator and turned right. A moment later she was at Jason's apartment. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened. Georgie flashed a smile._

_Jason smiled in return and opened the door wider so that she could come in. Once Georgie was in, he shut the door and grabbed her hand heading over to the couch with her. They sat down on the couch. He did first, and then Georgie did sitting down on Jason's lap._

_He looked up at her and just stared at her for a moment. Sometimes he thought if he blinked she might dissappear. He didnt honestly believe that he deserved anything that amazing in his life. How could he? All he did was kill people on a daily basis. He hadn't earned someone like Georgie. But there she was._

_  
"Have any trouble getting out of the house?" He asked._

_"No, Mac was working at the station late. Maxie was home but she was too busy sucking face with Cooper to notice that i'd snuck out my window" Georgie replied. Honestly, sometimes she liked all the sneaking around. It kind of made things hotter--at least in her opinion._

_"Good, you think your going to be able to stay the night or?" _

_"I don't know, i know i'm definately here to ring in the New Year with you" Georgie smiled. "and from there, i'll have to see. I don't know how many more times Mac will buy that i'm staying over at Brooklynn's or Lulu's" She admitted. Thinking of places she could say she had been overnight wasn't always easy. In fact sometimes when she lied? It was something she thought up in the moment._

_"Guess that'll have to be good enough" Jason said before leaning in and kissing her softly. When he pulled back a moment or so later, he looked her in the eyes. "So, how do you want to spend New Years?" _

_Georgie thought about it for a moment or two. She could say that they have some drinks and spend the night watching the ball drop. There was option two where she took him right there and then on the couch. But as amazing as that sounded it wasn't very them. She looked back at Jason. "Well there is something I want to do, but i know how much you hate it" she admitted. "So i really don't think it'd make any sense to suggest it" She said._

_Jason listened to her say that something she wanted to he hated. There wasn't a hell of a lot that Jason hated and even if he did, did she really think he wouldn't do whatever it was for her? He felt that strongly for her. "Well why don't you suggest it and see what happens. I mean who knows your boyfriend might just surprise you" He smirked._

_"Alright, although i think im right with this one" She said. She knew how much Jason hated dancing because he rarely ever did it. "I want to dance with you" she said with a nervous smile. _

_"That's all? You want to dance?" He asked. He understood why she might think that he wouldn't want to because he hardly ever agreed to. Carly was one of the few people who knew they could force him to dance. The rest of them didn't really bother trying cause they knew he'd never go for it. "I'll dance with you" He smiled. _

_"Well then we need music!" she laughed._

_"I doubt i have anything really great around here"_

_"So what you want to dance without any music?" She asked._

_"We don't need it" Jason said as he moved Georgie off of him and rose to his held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it. Once she had he pulled her up and led her over to some open space._

_She smiled as he led her to the open are behind the couch. Before she knew it they were slow dancing right there. Georgie lay her head on his shoulder. It always felt like heaven being in his arms. If Georgie was big on New Year's resolutions she would make one. It'd be to spend more time in his arms._

_"I wish we could stay like this forever" she said _quietly.

"Me too" Jason replied before kissing the top of her head. "Maybe someday we can"

After that it felt like time just flew by. Before _either of them knew it--it was 11:59. As everyone else in Port Charles was doing it, they counted down to midnight. When the clock chimed twelve, Georgie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply._

_When he broke the kiss, he rest his forehead against hers. "Happy New Year, Georgie"_

_"Happy New Year, Jason"_

Jason looked at her having finished revealing the prior year's events. "So that's what we did" he said.

"Let's go out!" Georgie said excitedly.

"Out? out where?" Jason asked. He silently hoped she didn't want to go to a party. He was not good at social events.

"I promise it's not a party or anything. I just want to go out for a walk" she said.

"Okay"

Georgie got up and put on her coat, hat, gloves and waited for Jason. He was always fast though because all he wore was his leather jacket. She walked out first, and they made their way to the elevator and then out of the building. As they exited Georgie looked up. Snow was falling and she stuck out her tongue in an effort to catch snowflakes.

They headed to the park and ended up at the entrance where Georgie was attacked. She didn't remember but Jason did. He looked at her. "Georgie, not here"

"What? Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because you almost died here last year" he replied. He hated thinking of that.

"Tell me what happened?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Not tonight"

"Alright, come on. Nothing will happen, Jason. I have you to protect me" Georgie said flashing a smile.

Somewhere along the walk through the park they came upon the gazebo. The ground was covered in snow, and no one else was around. Typically it was the type of place someone who had a small budget might have a wedding. Georgie turned and looked at Jason.

"Let's do what we did last year" she said.

"But aren't you freezing? and it's snowing out here. We could've done this at the penthouse."

"I'm fine' she promised. "and we could've done it back there. But I want this to be different. I don't want to replicate what happened down to a T" she explained. "Please?"

That "please" was all she had to say to get him to agree. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he doubted she even knew it.

"I came prepared" She said with a smile. She took her handbag off her shoulder and set it down on the gazebo's edge. She took out her I-pod and the small speakers as well. She set it up and went through her music. She needed something slow. She came across "You and me" by Lifehouse and pressed play.

The music poured out of the speakers and Georgie looked at him. She held out her hand and he took it pulling her to him. She put her arms around his neck as they began dancing ever-so slowly to the song.

As the song neared the end, Georgie could hear people counting down from ten. It was almost 2009.

10..9..8..7..

Georgie leaned in slowly.

6..5..4..3..

She waited there inches away until she finally heard two followed by one. At the sound of the cheering from not too far away she closed the remaining distance and kissed him.

Jason was surprised by the kiss but kissed her back having missed the feeling. A moment later he felt her pull away. While he wished it could've gone on forever, he knew it was going to end.

"Happy New Year" she said.

"Happy New Year" Jason replied. While he wasn't showing it Jason was sad inside. She'd kissed him alright, But it was merely a New Years tradition. It wasn't a sign she was coming back to him and that was what made him sad. He missed her and he didn't know if she would ever be back to her old self.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I realize this took forever and for that I am truly sorry. I just got so wrapped up in other things that I put my fanfiction aside. Since I had most of this chapter written already I decided to finish it off and post it. So hopefully hearing some good things about it will inspire me to continue the story and finish some other ideas I have in progress. Again sorry for the wait, and sorry that I had to include that ridiculous TMK storyline. But it made sense to, instead of erasing it. Also—forgive my errors in spelling etc because I wrote this and all I had to spell check and such was Microsoft Word and it seems to not cut it so.

It was now a few weeks after new years and Georgie noticed Jason seemed different. She felt so stupid for kissing him. She had wanted to do it, but still she shouldn't have. A kiss to her was a kiss and a kiss from her to him? Well that meant a lot more to him. They had talked a few times since but she had noticed how uncomfortable he seemed lately. She hadn't wanted to make it worse.

Georgie came downstairs having just finished watching "The Dark Knight" in her bedroom. She had to admit Christian Bale was nice to look at. But if she were being honest with herself he failed to compare to Jason. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. As she shut the fridge she heard the door open and close. Jason must be home.

Georgie opened the can of soda and took a sip then headed out of the kitchen. It looked as if Jason was merely stopping in then leaving once again. She needed to talk to him. She slowly made her way over there. What she was going to say when she opened her mouth though? Georgie didn't think "sorry I kissed you at midnight" sounded like a good way to go. But she had to say something right? They couldn't go on the way they were.

"Jason" Georgie said coming around the side of the couch. She took a seat on it and looked up at him. "I think we need to talk" she said patting the place next to her with her hand.

Jason sighed as he went to the couch and sat down. He didn't like the sound of this. What if she was leaving? What if amnesiac Georgie had finally wised up and realized she deserved better. If that was it? he wasn't sure he'd be able to take it. "So..what do you want to talk about?" He asked looking over at her.

"New Year's" she replied. "I'm sorry if what happened made things awkward" she sighed. "I honestly wasn't really thinking, you know? I feel like I over think things" Georgie explained. She really had no idea how right she was. "I just did what I wanted to for once. But it was wrong of me not to consider how that might affect you" She said looking over.

"It's okay, Georgie" he said. "Really, I just read too much into it. I haven't been avoiding you if that's what you think. I've just been working a lot." He explained.

"Oh good" she said. She looked down thinking for a moment or two. "because I wouldn't want things to get messed up between us. You are one of the few people that I really trust. You haven't been pressuring me to remember and that means a lot to me." she said with a small smile.

"Well who am I to put pressure on you? If you're meant to remember then I'm sure that you will. Besides, I've been you and everyone pressured and forced me to remember, forced me to try, I should say because I never did. But the point is that I hated it. So I'd never do that to you" he said. He hoped that she believed him. While he did want to her to remember, he wanted it to be on her terms. No one else's.

Georgie looked at Jason. She knew what she was about to bring up was something Jason didn't want to talk about. But at the same time, she really wanted to know what happened. "Jason" she said. "Would you please tell me what happened the night I almost died?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Jason looked at Georgie and sighed. He hated that memory. Next to her being shot, it was the worst night of his life. He nodded his head gently. "Okay" he said. "But I'm warning you talking about this might upset me" Jason added before taking a breath.

_Georgie looked over at Jason. She needed to get out of bed and get to Kelly's. She had the night shift and Brook had somewhere to be. Hence why she being late was unacceptable. "Baby, you have to let me go"_

_Jason kissed Georgie's neck. "Do I really have to? I mean you could always call in sick. We could stay in bed and maybe find other ways to spend the night" He said looking at Georgie. He didn't want her to leave. God only knew when she'd be able to get away to meet him again, and he loved holding her in his arms._

"_You know I'd love nothing more. But Brooke is going out tonight with Lucas, so it's just me and Lulu" she explained. "Which really just translates to me working alone. Lulu will probably duck out to go meet Johnny Zacchara" Georgie sighed. She loved her friend, she did. But Lulu had no sense of responsibility and she rarely showed up or finished a shift. "So I have go in, Jason. But I promise you as soon as I am off I will come back here" she said with a smile._

"_I'm holding you to that"_

"_I figured you would" she laughed. Georgie made her way out of his arms. Instantly, she missed being in them. She quickly showered and got dressed. She kissed Jason goodbye and left the penthouse._

_Georgie decided that since it was such a nice night, she would cut through the park. Georgie got to the entrance and took a few steps inside. She heard her phone and grabbed it from her bag opening it. It was a text message from Jason._

_*text*_

_miss you already beautiful_

_Georgie smiled to herself. Contrary to what anyone thought, Jason was incredibly sweet. She heard a noise and turned to spot Cooper. She was startled a bit as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Georgie closed her cell phone and put it away._

"_Thank god it's you, I was beginning to think I had a stalker"_

_Over the next fifteen minutes or so, Cooper and Georgie talked. He explained how dangerous it was for her to be out alone especially with the text message killer on the loose. Georgie insisted she would be fine. Eventually Cooper left against his better judgment. He had to meet Maxie._

_Georgie heard a noise less than five minutes after Cooper had left. Before she could turn to see what or who it was she felt a cord around her neck. Someone was pulling it tight._

_She struggled against the cord, trying to pry it off with her hands. Every moment the struggle continued she was gasping more and more. Darkness was overtaking her and she couldn't hold on. She needed to hold on, that she knew. But she couldn't. The darkness overcame her and when the killer was satisfied he'd done the job, he let the cord loose and Georgie fell to the ground. He ran off into the night._

_Meanwhile, Jason realized Georgie had forgotten something. So he decided to take it to Kelly's. Really, it was just an excuse to see her, to talk to her. Even if probably only for five minutes._

_He made his way out of the apartment building and decided to head through the park. It'd save a couple minutes._

_When he entered the park he looked up and froze. He blinked praying he was imagining things. Maybe it was a nightmare. He rushed over to Georgie and knelt down next to her. He turned her over and spotted the cord. He knew it was the text message killer._

_He checked for a pulse and when he couldn't find one he panicked. He quickly dialed 911 on his cell phone and explained in a rush. The he started CPR and prayed that god wouldn't be that cruel; to give him someone so wonderful only to take her away. He continued CPR until the paramedics arrived. He watched as they loaded her into the ambulance and he stood there just watching them take her away to General Hospital._

_It was at that moment that Jason Morgan looked to the night sky as if by some miracle he was staring into the eyes of god._

_  
"Please, Please don't let her die" He whispered and with that he rushed off to General Hospital. Where he would be neither seen nor heard. Just silently waiting in the wings to catch a passing word on her condition._

Jason finished and he looked at her. "And that's what happened to you the night you almost died" He said. Jason's phone rang as Georgie was about to open her mouth and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and opened it up. A brief "hello" was heard and then a "I'll check it out" and Jason hung up. He looked at Georgie. "I've gotta go" He said.

Georgie looked back at him. "Jason, wait—I want to talk to you about this"

"I can't right now, Georgie. I have to go check something' for Sonny, alright? I'll be back later as soon as I check this warehouse out and you can continue to ask me questions then" He said throwing on his jacket. He walked out the door and that was it.

Georgie was left standing there in the silence. She hadn't wanted to ask him questions. She'd wanted to apologize for making him tell her. She could tell he'd been upset and hearing about how she'd almost died upset her as well. She could wait till he got back to apologize. But she didn't want to. So she grabbed her jacket and rushed out the penthouse to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry, I know you all love this story and I seem to update once every 5 years –is over exaggerating- but here is an update that will hopefully keep you happy until inspiration hits me again. I have some other Georgie pairings I'd like to try and write for—if I can ever focus long enough to write up my ideas. We'll see. Enjoy :]

Jason got to the warehouse. It was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. So what if someone had heard a noise? It was probably nothing, the place was old. Older buildings made noises. But he knew he had to check it out further because Sonny had asked him too. Lately, Jason had started to ask himself how in the world he'd become Sonny's bitch. The man said jump and like a good little boy Jason asked how high. He was about to head inside when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jason!" Georgie yelled in an effort to get his attention.

He turned at the sound of a voice. It wasn't just any voice, it was _her_ voice. She'd followed him. That was something the old Georgie would do. "Georgie you need to get out of here" He said seriously. It wasn't exactly a good part of town and Jason was always worried about safety when it came to Georgie.

She walked closer to him and shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I made you tell me" She sighed. "I shouldn't have"

"It's okay, Georgie. Really. Can't we talk about this at home?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"No, We can't talk about this at home. We need to talk about this now" She said insistent that she be heard right there and right at that precise moment. She knew that she had the worst timing in the world to want a heart to heart.

As Jason was about to say something to Georgie to move the discussion to later, he heard a noise. No, he heard a _ticking_. Warehouse and ticking could only mean one thing. Jason moved to get Georgie away from the building, but he wasn't fast enough as the timer finally reached 0:00. The bomb went off and the force of the blast broke every window in the warehouse and sent Georgie and Jason both flying.

Georgie flew back and right into an adjacent warehouse—hitting her head in the process. Jason ended up flying in the opposite direction and landed directly in the water face down. As Georgie came to less than a minute later, she felt odd. It was at that moment that she was overwhelmed by every memory she'd ever had in the past twenty one year's she'd been alive.

Every amazing moment, every heartbreak, every feeling. She found tears welling up in her eyes as she finally remembered Jason fully. The feelings of merely being drawn to him being replaced with a love that was indescribable even for Georgie .

She'd never been able to compare how much she loved Jason to the men in her past. She loved him more than she'd ever loved Dillon and he had been her first love, first time, first husband, first _everything._

As the memories finally ceased, she settled back into being Georgie. A persons he hadn't truly been for god only knew how long. She had only a moment before she remembered what had transpired a mere two or three minutes ago—a bomb had gone off. Jason! Where was he?!

She got to her feet and took a moment to steady herself. She was hurt—she knew that much, at the very least she had scrapes and cuts and she had a headache. But that didn't matter, it didn't matter because Jason was missing and she needed to find him. She couldn't lose him now, not after she'd just found herself and remembered how much she loved him.

She started towards the remains of what was once Sonny and Jason's warehouse coughing as she breathed in the smoke. She looked from side to side. "JASON!" She yelled frantically. "JASON! Please answer me!" she yelled continuing to look around and not seeing him anywhere.

When he didn't answer her she found herself tearing up again. What if he was dead? She couldn't lose him—not this way and not when they actually had a chance now. She pushed the thoughts of Jason no longer being on the planet out of her head and headed for where the water was. She needed to breathe in some air that wasn't completely filled with god only knew what.

She stood there taking a few breaths and trying to figure out where Jason could be when she looked out and spotted something floating in the water. No one else had been in the warehouse or around the area as far as she knew. It had to be Jason.

She quickly jumped into rescue mode removing her jacket and tossing it aside quickly losing her shoes and socks and then jumped into the water. She swam the distance over to the person who she was sure was Jason and flipped him over. It was Jason. He was breathing, she could tell that much.

But she didn't know how badly he was hurt. On the surface he didn't look any more hurt than she did. But she knew from candy striping at General Hospital for the past few years that looks can be deceiving. She put an arm around him and swam as quickly as she was able back to where the warehouse was. It took some time because it was a lot of weight for her to pull all on her own. But she finally made it and got them both onto dry land.

Georgie grabbed her phone out of her jacket and dialed 911 even though she was sure that the explosion tripped some alarm and that the paramedics and her father were probably already on their way. She reported the situation to the 911 operator and when she was told she could hang up, she did so throwing the phone on top of her jacket.

She then turned her attention back to Jason. She felt so utterly helpless and she realized at that moment, that what she was feeling must've been what he felt when she got shot. He was still unconscious. She just wanted him to wake up and look her in the eyes so she could tell him she was there, _his_ Georgie was back and wasn't ever going to leave again.


	7. Chapter 7

Georgie could hear sirens in the distance and she was somewhat relieved that help would be there soon, people who could actually help Jason because she couldn't. A few more minutes passed and she just kept watching—to be sure he was still breathing.

The paramedics finally arrived and they had to literally pry her away from Jason. They tried to tell her she couldn't ride with him—something about regulations. But she swiftly reminded them that she was the commissioners daughter and if they didn't take her with Jason, she'd have them fired quicker than they could say "".

Most of the time Georgie was the nicer of the two Jones' sisters. But when it came to people she loved? Georgie could be as big of a bitch as Maxie was. They gave in and she climbed into the ambulance taking Jason's hand in her own and holding it the entire way to General Hospital.

Once they arrived at General Hospital they got Jason out of the ambulance and wheeled inside and Georgie followed behind them. Patrick Drake was waiting there for them and it somewhat comforted Georgie to know that Jason was going to be taken care of by the best. She watched—standing out of the way as the paramedics filled Patrick in on what they knew and Patrick nodded taking in the information.

They wheeled Jason into a room and Georgie used that moment to approach Patrick. He was her cousin's boyfriend after all and she needed to know how bad he thought it was based off what they'd told him.

"Patrick" Georgie said loud enough for him to hear her, but not loud enough to draw attention to them.

He turned and faced Georgie. "Georgie" He looked at her.

"How—" She paused. "How bad do you think it is?" She asked.

"You know I can't tell you that, Georgie. You aren't his wife or a member of his family"

"Patrick, please. I know you've never agreed with mine and Jason's relationship and you thought it was bad from the beginning. But I love him and I know for a fact that if this was Robin you'd be beating the ever living out of anyone who wouldn't tell you what you needed to know" She said looking at him. "I just need to know how bad you think it is—so I can prepare either way" Georgie said with pleading eyes.

Patrick sighed heavily. He knew better than to break doctor-patient confidentiality and he knew better than to make any guesses on a patient's condition before he'd had a chance to thoroughly examine them. But that didn't seem to matter right now, because his girlfriends cousin was standing there with eyes that he couldn't say no to begging him for at the least a guess.

"From what the paramedics told me, I'd say it's pretty bad. I'm about ninety percent sure the blast caused some internal bleeding and I'm going to have to operate. But that's all I know, Georgie. I'm sorry. I need to go now and save your boyfriend's life" He said as he walked off towards the room. Patrick was a confident doctor. He wasn't going to doubt his abilities now. But at the same time, if he was the one responsible for Jason Morgan dying? He was in deep crap because Sonny Corinthos would have him put down like a dog—if Georgie didn't strangle him first.

Georgie made her way over to the waiting area and sat down in one of the chairs. She placed her head in her hands and she cried quietly. The day had gone from bad to worse. Sure, she'd gotten her memory back. But at what cost?! Jason's life? She'd rather be an amnesiac for the rest of her life than have him die.

Hours went by and Georgie just sat there staring off into space. If a person didn't know her, they'd most likely suspect she'd pulled a Laura Webber and gone catatonic. Patrick finally appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Georgie" he said alerting her to his presence.

She finally snapped out of it and blinked a few times. She rose to her feet. "Patrick..is he.." She trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to even mouth the word dead let alone say it aloud.

"He's alive" Patrick replied. Of course he was alive, this was Patrick friggin Drake. He was a miracle worker, he could save even the hopeless cases. A little internal bleeding couldn't beat Patrick Drake. At least that was what he thought in his head anyway. He really was as full of himself as people thought he was.

She sighed in relief feeling as if she was finally able to breathe freely for the first time in hours. "Thank god" She said.

Patrick looked at Georgie. "Don't thank god, thank me. God didn't perform surgery today..I did" He pointed out. He wanted his credit where it was due. Somehow Patrick could go from sensitive as he was earlier, to narcissistic as he was now.

Georgie looked up at Patrick. "Thank you, Patrick. Can I see him now?" She asked eager to get in there.

"Yeah, you can see him. He's still unconscious but we're expecting him to come to soon. He might be a little out of it from the anesthesia—just warning you in case he doesn't seem all there" He said.

Georgie just nodded her head to say she understood. "What room number?" She asked. Patrick rattled off a room number and Georgie bolted like a bat out of hell down the hallway.

A few turns later she was standing outside of Jason's room. Georgie looked in and he looked so helpless just laying there. It wasn't at all like Jason. She hated seeing him that way but she knew she'd have to because she needed to be there when he woke up. She made her way into the room and sat down in the chair.

Georgie moved it closer to the bed and then grabbed one of his hands and took it in her own. She sat there waiting for him to open his eyes. She found it a little ironic how he was doing the same for her not that long ago.

A half-hour went by before anything happened. At first Georgie thought she was imagining things because she'd felt her hand being squeezed but when she looked up Jason's eyes hadn't opened. Hallucinating—nice. But then she felt her hand being squeezed again and slowly but surely his eyes opened and her brown eyes locked onto his beautiful baby blues.

"Jason?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Georgie" He replied. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't be. Why the hell would he dream himself in General Hospital with Georgie sitting there. No this was real and that meant she was Georgie—but not really.

"Oh thank god" Georgie said as tears welled up in her eyes. She was just so happy that he was awake—and that he wasn't dead. She let go of his hand letting it fall down onto the bed and leaned over kissing him softly even as the tears continued to roll down her face.

Jason saw tears in Georgie's eyes and didn't know what was going on. Why was she crying? Before he could even ask what was going on, she was kissing him. He was surprised, but he wasn't about to complain. He kissed her back savoring every moment because he wasn't sure if it'd ever happen again.

Georgie pulled back slowly a few moments later. She wiped her eyes and then leaned back in the chair a smile appearing on her face. She didn't say anything, just sat there with this huge smile on her face.

"Georgie, what's going on? Why—Why were you crying? Why did you kiss me?" He asked finally. He still wasn't going to complain. But he needed to know what the hell was going on. He knew the warehouse had exploded and presumably they'd both been hurt. That much made sense, but the rest? Not so much.

"I was crying because I was happy. I thought you were going to die at first when I found you face down in the water" She said as her voice cracked with emotion. "And then Patrick operated and I waited out there just as worried as I had been at the warehouse, even when he told me that you were alive..I still was scared. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up—or if you'd wake up. We have pretty bad luck in that department. So when you squeezed by hand and opened your eyes—I was just overwhelmed.." Georgie trailed off.

Jason noticed something was clearly different. She was far more upset than she would've been before the explosion. But he didn't know why. He waited for her to answer the second part of his question.

"Why did I kiss you?" She asked aloud. "It seems like such a stupid question" She said with a short laugh looking down. She looked up at him—her eyes locked onto his. "I kissed you because I love you—you idiot" She said cracking a smile.

"But—I thought.." He trailed off not being able to find adequate words to finish the sentence. That was new—Jason Morgan had nothing to say.

She rose from the chair and went over to the bed sitting on the edge, so she could be closer to him but far enough away that she wouldn't hurt him. He had just had major surgery. Georgie reached one of her hands out and touched his face, her thumb brushing back and forth across his cheek as she continued to look into his eyes.

"You thought I didn't remember" She said finishing his thought. "And I didn't until I hit my head earlier and it all came back to me. Everything, all the things we've been through, and every feeling I've ever felt"

She took a breath before continuing. "And I remember you and I remember me and I remember us" She said her voice full of emotion. "And I'm _your_ Georgie, and I'm sorry that I was gone for awhile. But, I'm here now and I promise you I'm never going anywhere ever again. I love you. I love you so much" She finished and then leaned in. Georgie kissed him with everything she had in her.

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was everything he had been wanting to hear for so long. When she kissed him, he kissed her back with the same intensity. He was almost afraid to let go, pull back, breathe because if he did he might realize it was all just a dream. But when they did break apart finally—because they needed oxygen she was smiling at him the same way she had before. She really was back and there with him.

"I missed you" He said. "I missed you so much. It was like you were here—but you weren't at the same time" He explained. "And I'd started to think you were never coming back, no matter how badly I wanted you to"

Georgie sighed. She felt terrible that he'd felt that way. She knew she couldn't help not remembering at the time. But that didn't mean that it hadn't sucked. "But I did come back" She smiled softly. "I will always come back to you, baby. Always"

As Jason heard those words and as he looked at Georgie, he realized what he had to do. "Georgie"

"Jason.."

"I know this isn't the best place I could do this..or romantic—at all. But, I don't know if I can wait till I get released from this place" He said. God only knew when that would be anyway. "Marry me" Jason said as he looked her in the eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that he'd fallen in love with.

"What?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him.

"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I don't ever want to love anyone else. You're it. I want you. I want **you**" He repeated. "Marry me, Georgianna Jones. I promise—I promise it'll be nothing like the first time you were married. I promise that I'll take care of you, that I won't let a day go by without telling you how beautiful you are—or how much I love you" He finished as he searched her eyes for an indication of what her answer might be.

Georgie had been leery of marriage ever since Dillon and hers had imploded. It was her first and only experience with marriage and it'd been pretty bad. Especially the part where he cheated on her. But something told Georgie, that if she accepted it'd be different. Truly different. She nodded her head gently. "Yes"

"Yes? Really?" He asked as a smile appeared on his face. Something that was a rarity in the life of Jason Morgan or at least as far as the public knew.

"Yes, really" She said kissing him quickly. "I'll marry you" Georgie said before kissing him again.


End file.
